<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend From Far Away by whoisaugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482149">A Friend From Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisaugust/pseuds/whoisaugust'>whoisaugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Friend From Far Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, F/F, Nick is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts before Season 1, Van Life, ace is the best platanchor, bess is bby, bi panik, george is a great boss, nancy is looking for the truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisaugust/pseuds/whoisaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being fired from her previous job, Bess moves to Horseshoe Bay in search of the Marvins, a family she truly believes she’s apart of.<br/>Her time in Horseshoe Bay inevitably changes how she sees them and what being a family means.</p><p>In other words, I write the show from Bess’s pov and add some extra bonus scenes because we all need more Bess and wholesome Drew Crew content in our lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisbeth/Bess Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Friend From Far Away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a year ago i wrote my first nancy drew fanfic in my notes app that was AWFUL. can you believe how far i’ve come?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of raindrops hitting the glass panes that lined the walls of the airport acted like a scale of the raging war in Bess’s stomach. Starting off slow and more like a few butterflies moving their wings around in a closed space, slowly turning into the feeling there were thousands, all desperate for an escape. All moving around her stomach and almost trying to rip every bone in her body apart for it.</p><p>She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to fall into someone’s arms and have that feeling instantly be lifted like a curse being lifted from a princess in a film. </p><p>But, in a place like the lobby of the New Hampshire airport at three in the morning to book a flight to anywhere with the remaining of her paycheck, she didn’t stand a chance. Maybe if she didn’t have a lingering fear of men she would be able to trade one of her necklaces for a couple more dollars. The guy staring at her from a few seats over seemed like a good candidate.</p><p>She tapped her chipped nails rhythmically on the top of the duffel bag that rested in her lap. The bag threatened to explode at any second, hence the arm she had placed over the zipper. It was a pathetic attempt to keep the blue sweater she had shoved in on top to not move the zipper.</p><p>With the flick of her wrist, her knock-off Kate Spade watch came into sight and revealed the time to be 3:47 am. Only 20ish minutes until she could get her ticket out of this dump. Where to? Wherever was under $700.</p><p>Her grip tightened around her bag in an attempt to stop the urge to projectile vomit. Maybe it was because she was horrified she’d die on the side of a street in the next few months wherever she landed, or maybe it was because she was scared her old boss would realize she still had a few of the rings and necklaces she took and ship her back to Europe.</p><p>She shuddered at the thought of seeing her old boss again. Meeting his cold brown eyes yet again. He inevitably fired her only a few hours ago, after chucking a glass at her when he caught her “examining” one of the sugar bowls, of course. Although he barely missed, she didn’t have any plans on seeing that man or his bratty children and stuck up wife ever again. </p><p>Her hand ran through her hair at the thought of all the flying glass, just to yet again confirm there was no glass stuck on her. Once she was satisfied with the smoothness, her gaze shifted from her watch to the window. The rain hadn’t stopped yet, and by the looks of it, it wouldn’t anytime soon. Oh gosh, would they have to hold off on flights? She couldn’t possibly spend the night here and there was no way she could afford a hotel room and another plane ticket.</p><p>The brunette perked up and snapped her head in the direction of the row of desks several feet away, where sudden signs of life were shown. One look at the drenched windows told her there was no time like the present to go book her flight. </p><p>She turned her head towards the bright TVs that flickered on, displaying all the upcoming flight times. While squinting and trying to focus her tired eyes on the dozen screens, scanning them for any familiar names. If there was one place that seemed familiar she could go from there. A flight to New York couldn’t be that expensive. Right?</p><p>Her eyes scanned the names of all the unfamiliar city names until she stumbled upon the two words, “Horseshoe Bay”. Her heart had noticeably picked up its pace as she reread the two words. It was a place she had dreamed of all her life as if it was an unreachable place like Narnia. Or maybe that was a real place. She had never actually read the books. </p><p>Her mom used to always talk about the town and the Marvin family there, one they had descended from. When Bess got her first non-flip phone, she had stalked all the social medias of the family that she could find for some taste of their life. Anything ranging from fashion styles that were common within the family, texting and talking patterns— anything to put into her alternate reality. </p><p>Well, her new reality.</p><p>It was time for a fresh start. A new city, a new accent, and a new family. And the first step to all of that was to book a flight to Horseshoe Bay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>House hunting isn’t as glamorous as HGTV makes it out to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry this took so long to get out, but i hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Airports.</p>
<p>Places that had anxiety and stress looming in the air, waiting patiently to strike its next unsuspecting victim. It always seemed to attack people at the most random times. Whether it attacked them while going through security, when the plane got off the ground for the first time, or even during the landing. It seemed to make anyone the victim of the feeling of their stomach being flipped upside down at any point. It had to be something in the air, right?</p>
<p>Although Bess had been attacked back in New Hampshire. The gut-wrenching feeling had seemed to disappear the second she was let through security. After walking through that metal detector and being able to put back all her jewelry on, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</p>
<p>Now, she had been hit with a bus of adrenaline. Something about the thought of her moving to a new town with a brand new accent (yes, unfortunately, she spent a lot of the plane ride trying to remember how to do a passable American accent) got her excited.</p>
<p>Her excitement had faded, though, when she realized that the airport was a few miles out of Horseshoe Bay and there was no way she’d be able to walk into town without dropping dead. So here she was now, sat on the metal bench next to the bus stop in hopes to get a quicker way to town.</p>
<p>The brunette looked at the empty street, squinting for any signs of a bus. Only an hour ago the sun had started rising, yet it was doing her no favours by making it any warmer outside. Just another reason for the bus to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had furthered its rising within the last hour, almost completely illuminating the sky. Bess had the great pleasure of watching the sunrise and the shadows of the telephone wires slowly cast upon yellow grass from one of the window seats near the back of a city bus. It arrived only a little after she got settled on the bench, of course.</p>
<p>A slight feeling of coldness still lingered within her as her head rested on the glass, though. She continuously left small fog clumps on the finger-print stained window as she breathed in and out, slowly getting more and more excited to see the town of Horseshoe Bay. The idea of her plan working had seemed impossible. But after she snuck her way onto the bus when the driver seemed too exhausted to realize she didn’t have a ticket or put any money into the coin box, nothing could stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sharp rock had planted itself in the heel of Bess’s worn-down Vans, continuously jamming itself into her foot every step she took. It without a doubt had ripped through her sock and started forming a small hole in her heel, deepening and enlarging with every step she took. She could practically feel the skin being torn away. It was like being back on the playground in primary school, but instead of playing “house” or “tag”, she was trying to find a place she would be able to spend the next few months of her life. Twisted hide and seek, maybe?</p>
<p>Her original goal was to get to the part of town where there were more houses and apartments for rent, but unfortunately, she had gotten off at the wrong stop and couldn’t be bothered to wait any longer. It had only been 10 minutes since that mistake, and unfortunately, she hadn’t made a lot of progress in her journey. In her defence, though, she didn’t have a map on her and her phone was buried at the bottom of her bag.</p>
<p>As the rock jammed into her foot for the thousandth time, definitely drawing blood in the process, she flung her bag off her aching shoulder and sat down on the curb. The cement was cold, the sun hadn’t been heating it long enough thankfully, and it acted like a fan from the dollar store. </p>
<p>She jammed her nail into the knotted laces on her shoe and used her fingers to pry open the knot to untie her shoe. Who would have thought they would be so hard to take off considering she tied them while being screamed at by a grown man? </p>
<p>A feeling of relief overcame her as she pulled the shoe off and hit it against the curb, trying to get the pebble out. If she hadn’t gotten her nails done a few days ago, she would have pulled off the shoe and then shoved it back on in a way that would bend the already bent heels of the shoes. But, she wasn’t in the position to ruin her nails or ruin her shoes, so she’d have to take things slower.</p>
<p>The brunette’s eyes danced around her surroundings, taking in the small town. The house across the street had an overgrown lawn, yet there were some dead spots that desperately needed to be watered and treated for stat. Next to that busted down brick house, was a neighbouring, equally as broken up house, that had an RV parked on the driveway with a cardboard sign that read “FOR SALE”.</p>
<p>For a moment she seemed to have lost any awareness of what she was doing or why she was in Horseshoe Bay, but after returning from whatever reality she had momentarily stepped in, she found herself standing in front of the chipped wooden door. She knocked on the door, though quickly retrieved her hand and glanced down at it to make sure there were no splinters. A wave of impatience flooded over her, cuing her to start doing those heel roll things she used to always have to do in secondary school gym class as an attempt to speed up time.</p>
<p>After suddenly remembering her watch’s existence, her gaze travelled down to it and she frowned slightly when she realized it was only 8:30 am. It was understandable no one was racing to the door. She couldn’t help but sigh as she turned on her heels and headed back down the concrete path. </p>
<p>Just as she stepped on the cracked road, a scratchy, faint, groggy voice called out from behind her, “Yes?”</p>
<p>The brunette spun around and met eyes with a tired woman, who looked no older than 30. She felt almost bad for stopping by, the poor woman looked like she just woke up from a rough night. There was no going back, though. She had already woken up the poor girl.</p>
<p>Bess cleared her throat and tried her hardest to force out her less-than-perfect American accent, “Hi, I was just wondering how much your van in the front was?”</p>
<p>The woman hesitantly glanced at the van and then Bess, “$350, at least that’s what Gary said.”</p>
<p>“Can I buy it?” </p>
<p>“You wanna buy it?” The woman’s voice was as hesitant as her expression.</p>
<p>“Mhm!” The brunette nodded and fumbled with the zipper on her duffel bag, moving things around and pulling out her wallet. A wave of anxiety hit her as she realized she spent almost all her money on her plane ticket. A smile formed on her face, washing any doubt away as she found almost the exact amount folded up with a money clip she had “borrowed”.</p>
<p>The woman raised an eyebrow at the clip, but turned around and called back into the house for Gary as the smile grew on Bess’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The transaction had been completed an hour ago, and now the brunette was driving around Horseshoe Bay, trying to figure out how to work the busted down van properly. The leather seats were comfortable and would make a good bed until she got bedding for the mattress (if it could even classify as one. It looked more like a mat from a gym class in primary school) from the thrift store.</p>
<p>She hadn’t spent as much time enjoying the scenery as she wanted to, instead, she was focused on finding places she could get food and anything to make this new van life work. While reading the names of the different shops attached to each other in a brick strip-mall style, she noticed a piece of paper taped to one of the street lights that had “HELP WANTED AT THE BAYSIDE CLAW” written in smudged, red ink.</p>
<p>And right below it was an address.</p>
<p>And based on the street signs around her, she was on the right street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys sm for all the support on the pilot chapter :) </p>
<p>stay safe !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise it’ll get better </p><p>also if i got any info wrong abt her previous job please go easy on me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>